En la persona menos pensada
by ElizabethMKJP
Summary: El amor nunca puede estar mal, no es sucio ni prohibido por que es la magia más grande del mundo. Aunque éste aparezca en la persona menos pensada Imagen: In the End, propiedad de Boo Yeh en deviantart


**En la persona menos pensada**

 **Categoría:** Harry Potter

 **Personajes:** Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley

 **Géneros:** Romance

 **Clasificación:** NC-13

 **Advertencias:** AU=Universos Alternos, FemSlash/Yuri

 **Capitulo:** One-Shot

 **Completa:** Sí

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los lugares y personajes que aparecen en esta historia son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, yo solo los uso para mi entretenimiento y el de mis lectores

 **N/A:** Este Fic lo escribí hace mucho tiempo y alguna vez lo posteé en en una versión terriblemente peor que esta, hoy me topé con él de nuevo y quise darle una manita de gato (o un zarpazo de león) y compartirlo con ustedes. Espero que les guste.

Estaba sentada en la desierta sala común, era momento de regresar a casa. Finalmente habíamos terminado nuestros estudios, era algo realmente emocionante, pero yo no lo sentía mi mente estaba en otro lado. Tenía algo en la cabeza, llevaba días dándole vueltas y por más lo negara, la verdad era que me había enamorado. Me había enamorado de un imposible, algo que la mayoría consideraría prohibido, sucio.

¿Sucio?, no, el amor no puede ser sucio. Dumbledore lo dijo siempre, El amor es la magia más poderosa que poseemos.

Aun así, no sabía si alguna vez sería capaz de decirle.

¿Y si no me ama? ¿si me rechaza? No hubiera podido soportar que me creyera loca y mucho menos perder su amistad.

En ese momento bajo por la escalera de los dormitorios, se veía tan hermosa con esa hermosa cabellera roja como el fuego calleándole delicadamente por los hombros. Los nervios me invadieron, como cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, mi mejor amiga.

-Hola, mione - me saludó con dulzura poniendo esa cara inocente que derrite mis sentidos

\- Ho-Hola - contesté torpemente, no coordinaba palabra cuando la veía. De esa tierna niña que conocí ya no quedaba nada, ahora era toda una mujer, bella y bien formada. La primera vez que me descubrí pensando en eso me maldije por dentro, y a estas alturas ya no podía negarlo, me había enamorado de Ginny.

-Hermy ¿te sientes bien? – preguntó, "demonios" pensé, me había quedado embobada pero no sabía qué hacer, pero, si de algo estaba segura era que no quería perder su amistad.

-Ginny tengo algo que decirte… - dudé, tal vez lo mejor era no decirle nadie, pero tampoco habría soportar tener que guardar ese secreto el resto de mi vida

\- ¿De qué se trata Hermy? – ella no sabía lo mucho que me estaba costado hablar – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea, para eso somos amigas ¿No?

Amigas, maldición para ella yo no era más que una amiga.

-Si – contesté con desgana – Ginny…tú… bueno… - era ese momento o nunca pero antes… -antes que nada, prométeme que sin importar lo que te voy a decir seguiremos siendo amigas

-Por supuesto Hermione, pero habla ya que me estas preocupando – dijo ella y tomo una de mis manos entre las suyas. Me paralicé

No sé cómo, pero me armé de todo mi valor y lo solté

-Ginny… es que… ¡Demonios, no sé cómo decirlo!

\- Solo dilo – ella empezaba a perder la paciencia

\- Es-que-tu-me-gustas – dije sin siquiera tomar aire, supe por su expresión que no me había entendido así que respiré profundo y dije con todo mi corazón – Ginny, estoy enamorada de ti

No dijo nada solo se quedó mirándome, estaba hecho no sabía cómo lo tomaría, por lo menos ya había sacado aquello que tanto me atormentaba

-Ginny, no te sientas obligada a nada- dije con calma al ver que ella trataba de decir algo sin lograrlo. Retiré mi mano – No, no tienes que decir nada. Ya sé que es absurdo, sólo no quiero que esto afecte nuestra amistad, aunque yo entendería si por ahora no quieres verme

Me levante preparada para huir y esconderme bajo tierra si era necesario, pero cuando pase junto a Ginny, ella me detuvo jalándome de un brazo, me gire así ella confundida, nos quedamos mirando cara a cara y luego de unos momentos en los que me perdí en sus ojos azules ella pego sus labios a los míos, sin que yo lo esperara. Sin duda el mejor momento de mi vida, fue un beso tierno y desesperado al mismo tiempo, ella paso sus manos por mi cuello para profundizar el beso y yo la sujete de la cintura como si de ello dependiera mi vida, estaba en un sueño, pero de pronto me despertaron de golpe.

Harry y Ron entraron súbitamente en la habitación, Ron estaba como pasmado, pero Harry extrañamente, estaba sereno como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, encontrar a tus dos amigas, labio con labio.

\- Ya era hora Ginny – dijo Harry, para mí desconcierto y en su rostro apareció una amplia sonrisa

\- ¿Qué? – dijimos Ron y yo a la vez

\- Si Hermy… Ginny me confesó lo que estaba enamorada de ti, por eso terminamos. Pero me hizo jurar que no diría nada – volteé a ver a Ginny que solamente asintió con el rostro tan rojo como su cabello, lo que hizo que yo también me sonrojara

\- Ron yo… lo siento nunca planeé que esto pasara – dije mirando con culpa al que hasta hace unas horas era mi novio

\- ¿Son felices? – interrumpió, Ginny y yo nos tomamos de las manos

\- Sí – contestamos las dos al unisonó

\- Entonces yo también lo soy – dijo él y nos abrazo

\- Las dejamos solas, tendrán mucho que hablar – dijo Harry, lo mire con gratitud, no podía haber mejor amigo que Harry. Él y Ron salieron por el retrato de la dama gorda

-Te amo- dijo mi amada pelirroja, no había mucho mas que decir

\- Y yo a ti – entonces nos besamos de nuevo con la certeza de que seriamos felices el resto de nuestras vidas.

 **Fin**

 **Editado en Ciudad de México, el 13 de mayo de 2018**


End file.
